


Wings of Desire

by Jolly Camaleonte (ginnyx)



Series: Every you, every me [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, M/M, wings of desire & faraway so close AU
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyx/pseuds/Jolly%20Camaleonte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>«Gli angeli, in fondo, sono come le stelle. Così lontani, così vicini. Così vicini da illuminare il cielo e il cammino, così lontani da restare inavvicinabili, da spegnersi senza muovere un alito di vento. Come due numeri indefinitamente ravvicinati», spiegò Cass senza mai spostare lo sguardo e Dean, senza mai smettere di osservarlo, vide il blu dei suoi occhi tingersi di una malinconia che parve contagiare anche il cielo.</i><br/>«Abbastanza vicini da avvertirne l'esistenza, troppo lontani da avvertirne la presenza.»<br/>[Wings of Desire&Faraway so Close!AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Wing

_You... you, whom we love... you do not see us... you do not hear us._

_You imagine us in the far distance... yet we are so near._

_We are messengers... who bring closeness to those who are distant._

_We are messengers... who bring the light to those who are in darkness._

_We are messengers... who bring the word to those who question._

_We are neither the light, nor the message. We are the messengers._

_We... are nothing._

_You are, for us, everything._

 

«Castiel, ho deciso.» disse una presenza conosciuta alle sue spalle.

Castiel, l’interpellato, non si voltò neanche, continuando a scrivere sul suo taccuino.

«Cosa, Balthazar?» chiese, senza mai perdere di vista il giovane che, davanti a lui, cantava tranquillo riparando una macchina.

«Ho deciso questo.»

E in un attimo il taccuino non era più nelle sue mani.

« _Balthazar._ » lo richiamò con tono duro l’altro, girandosi verso di lui.

« _Castiel_ » lo scimmiottò l’altro, per poi improvvisamente cambiar tono. «Voglio cadere.»

E se Castiel avesse avuto fiato, l’avrebbe trattenuto.

«Ti sei scordato che il nostro compito è—»

«So benissimo qual è il nostro compito, fratellino, sono un angelo da molto più tempo di te, cosa credi, e forse anche per questo mi sono stufato di tutto questo grigio.»

Balthazar lo affiancò e, se avessero avuto consistenza, avrebbero avvertito lo sfiorarsi lieve e confortante delle loro ginocchia.

«Noi siamo i custodi delle memorie dell’umanità, eppure non siamo, ma esistiamo! Raccogliamo tutto, ogni informazione che loro potrebbero dimenticare. Da una semplice risata al colore dei loro occhi. Ma cosa serve? Cosa serve se non possiamo realmente parlare, se tutto ci appare grigio, se neanche possiamo toccare veramente gli oggetti di cui siamo i custodi. Che… che senso ha trascrivere un’intera canzone se non potrai mai cantarla, se non avrai mai  _la voce_  per cantarla?» concluse, stringendo tra le dita il taccuino dell’amico, ma non avvertendolo davvero.

Castiel spostò lo sguardo nuovamente sul giovane davanti a sé, che imperterrito continuava a battere i  piedi a ritmo di musica, e lasciò che le sue labbra si stirassero dolcemente.

«Qualcuno deve proteggerli, deve ricordagli che non sono soli. Questo è il nostro lavoro, Dio ha detto—»

«Lascia nostro Padre fuori da questa storia, Castiel.» lo interruppe Balthazar, «sai benissimo che se Lui ha fatto sì che esistesse la possibilità di cadere, vuol dire che è ammesso farlo.»

L’altro angelo non disse niente, si riappropriò solamente del proprio taccuino e lo fissò combattuto.

«Immagina, fratellino, tutti i colori che ti circondano… la sensazione del vento sulla pelle… il sesso!»

E qui Castiel non poté fare a meno di aprirsi in un piccolo sorriso.

«Sapevo che saremmo arrivati a questo punto.»

«Ovvio, mica siamo tutti frigidi come te!»

L’angelo inclinò leggermente la testa, confuso.

«Frigidi?» domandò perplesso.

L’altro rise e gli passo un braccio intorno al collo, desiderando di sentire realmente la presenza dell’amico.

«Nuova parola, ti spiegherò poi» promise con un occhiolino, e si appoggiò ancora di più a lui, cercando ostinatamente di avvertire un vero contatto con l’altro, «ma in ogni caso, voglio seriamente provarlo. Deve essere fantastico, almeno stando a quello che dicono gli umani e alle loro facce durante.»

Castiel scosse la testa divertito, continuando a scrivere.

«Guardone.»

«Disse quello che passa tutte le sue giornate fissando questo ragazzo!» lo stuzzicò Balthazar, indicando il giovane ignaro di fronte a loro.

«Non ci spendo tutto il giorno.» ribatté risentito l’angelo.

 «Passi almeno tre volte al giorno a vedere come sta, poi rimani qui a guardarlo lavorare, e lo fai praticamente da quando aveva quattro anni, se questo non è essere uno stalker…»

«Aveva bisogno d’aiuto, al tempo c’era stato un incendio e— ma cos’è uno stalker?» chiese lievemente innervosito Castiel, muovendo la testa un po’ disorientato.

Balthazar non poté impedirsi un sorriso affilato.

«Altra parola nuova, ma non è questo il punto. Il punto è che, certo, aveva bisogno d’aiuto in quel momento, ma sono passati ormai 25 anni.»

Castiel s’irrigidì e strinse le labbra, accarezzando con lo sguardo le gambe del giovane che spuntavano da sotto la macchina su cui stava lavorando, e se non fosse stato un angelo, il rimorso gli avrebbe colorato gli occhi.

Balthazar sospirò, stringendosi di più al suo fratellino.

«Non sto dicendo che stai sbagliando, Cassie-poo» gli ricordò, «dico solo che… non vorresti parlargli? Non vorresti cantare con lui? Non vorresti anche solo per una volta dirgli ciao Dan, sono—»

«Dean.»

«Sì, Dean, Dan, è uguale. La sostanza non cambia, Castiel.» tagliò corto per poi riprendere il suo discorso, «Potresti veramente conoscerlo, parlargli, stargli vicino.»

«Lo faccio già.» rispose calmo e piccato l’altro.

Balthazar avrebbe voluto essere umano in quel momento solo per fare quello strano verso di mal sopportazione che a loro veniva tanto bene.

«E come, nei sogni? Andiamo, fratellino, sappiamo benissimo che quel portale è inaffidabile, gli umani spesso dimenticano i sogni o non sanno rielaborare le nostre parole, se cadessi invece…»

«Dean ha bisogno di me qui.» concluse Castiel, alzandosi in piedi e fissando determinato negli occhi l’amico.

Si voltò velocemente e fece alcuni passi per andarsene, ma si fermò  _–il suo trench che ondeggiava illusoriamente._

«Balthazar.»

L’altro angelo si girò.

«Voglio esserci.» disse solo, e volò via.

E Balthazar sorrise alle sue ali.

 

_Nonostante tutto, il suo unico rimpianto sarebbe rimasto non aver mai potuto vedere realmente quale fosse il colore di quelle ali, ma Balthazar sapeva che non potevano essere che blu, lo stesso blu che loro Padre aveva scelto per abbracciare l’universo._

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Memory Remains

**Fortune, fame, mirror vain, gone insane,**

**but the memory remains.**

 

 

 

«Judas, Juda-a-as! Jud— eddai Cassie-poo, canta con me!»

Castiel, dal sedile affianco del guidatore, non si mosse minimamente, anzi strinse ancora di più le labbra.

«Non ho bisogno di vederti, angioletto spocchioso, per sapere che stai facendo la solita faccia corrucciata da “voglio i Metallica/Black Sabbath/ACDC/Kansas/altra roba infernale”.»

Lo scimmiottò Balthazar, allontanando pericolosamente le mani dal volante.

Cass gli soffiò furiosamente dietro l’orecchio sinistro e Balthazar rise. Come ogni volta.

«Sì, sì, faccio attenzione, mamma Castiel.» e la suddetta mamma lo guardò perplesso, e gli solleticò l’orecchio destro, «è un modo di dire, fratellino, tranquillo, per chi mi hai preso, per Gabriel? Nha, io non sono tipo da annunciazioni scomode. Oh cazzo, ti ricordi la faccia di quella poverina quando Gabe con la tunica tutta storta e rosa le disse qualcosa tipo “papà ti ha messo incinta, abituatici”?» e di nuovo si lasciò andare a un gongolamento del tutto inappropriato all’argomento trattato.

Quella volta, però, Castiel non lo riprese.

Sorrise con lui e accarezzò la figura del fratello con lo sguardo.

L’anima di Balthazar era così luminosa quando rideva, così come non lo era mai stata la sua grazia, neanche all’inizio dei tempi.

«Quelle tuniche erano veramente qualcosa d'improponibile, ma Papà ha sempre avuto una certa vena trash, nh, Cassie-sassy?»

_Forse era meglio così, forse per Balthazar l’anima era la cosa più giusta._

«… Castiel?»

L’angelo si era così tanto perso nelle sue considerazioni che non aveva notato l’espressione dubbiosa dell’amico, che gettava occhiate verso il suo sedile.

Il Custode del Giovedì si affrettò a soffiargli sul naso con tutta la concentrazione che aveva in corpo, ma il naso di Balthazar non si arricciò di fastidio giocoso.

Era successo ancora.

Giorno dopo giorno, stavano perdendo il contatto.

Balthazar si guardò un’ultima volta intorno poi sospirò a bocca chiusa e Castiel avrebbe tanto voluto farlo con lui, ma non poteva, non avrebbe mai potuto, così catturò quell’attimo nella sua memoria e lo strinse, tra le corde della sua Grazia.

Un altro ricordo.

A lui rimanevano sempre e solo i ricordi.

 

_«È tutto chiaro? Siamo d’accordo?»_

_Castiel annuì fissando il volto del fratello che, se non fosse stato per la loro natura angelica, avrebbe definito pensieroso. L’ultima volta che Balthazar era stato pensieroso, Lucifero –al tempo con ancora in possesso del suo nome angelico che ora a Castiel era impedito pronunciare- gli aveva teso la mano._

_«Questo posto mi pare abbastanza scenico, non sarà il Big Ben, ma è abbastanza alto da darmi ogni tipo di possibilità. Abbastanza degno di me» disse l’angelo camminando sul dirimpetto della Sioux Falls’ Tower, come aveva visto fare una volta a un funambulo umano._

_Castiel guardò giù e pensò alla torre Babele, a Caino e Abele, al suo piede che aveva quasi mandato a monte la Creazione._

_Castiel pensò a come ogni volta Balthazar fosse lì e come non ci sarebbe più stato._

_L’angelo maggiore si voltò verso il suo fratellino e notò per l’ennesima volta la sua Grazia vibrare inconsapevolmente in maniera mai vista prima, impossibile per un angelo._

_E sì, Balthazar non poté impedirsi di far vibrare anche la sua un po’, prima di mettergli rudemente un braccio intorno alle spalle e squassarlo un po’ contro di sé, cercando –almeno per un’ultima, unica volta- di avvertire quel calore e quella consistenza straordinaria che sapeva il suo Cassie-poo possedere._

_«Puoi venirmi a trovare quando vuoi.»_

_«Lo so.»_

_«I segnali sono quelli che abbiamo concordato.»_

_«Lo so.»_

_«E se poi magari ti verrà un po’ voglia di… com’è che avevi detto quella volta? Ah, sì, di “FORNICA—»_

_«Balthazar.»_

_L’ormai prossimamente ex angelo sorrise a quella ripresa stoica così tanto tipica di Castiel e alzò le mani in segno di resa._

_«Bene, pudica verginella, fai come vuoi, ma poi non ti lamentare.»_

_Non finì neanche di parlare che iniziò a salire nuovamente sul dirimpetto della torre, per poi dare le spalle alla città._

_«Ora mi basterà chiudere gli occhi», disse mentre li serrava, «aprire le braccia e lasciarmi andare.»_

_E inspirò riaprendoli, fissandoli in quelli di suo fratello._

**_«Finché le ali di Grazia non diverranno ali di Desiderio.»_ **

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Angolino del cambia-colore***
> 
> E siamo di nuovo qui.
> 
> Come promesso, il titolo di questo capitolo viene direttamente da una canzone dei Metallica, The Memory Remains, album Reload. Esattamente il versetto citato fa parte del ritornello ed è anche il primo di tutta la canzone, il significato è semplice ma perfetto “fortuna, fama, specchio ingannevole, andare giù di testa, ma la memoria rimane”.
> 
> E a bilanciare l’equazione ci voleva Lady Gaga nella prima riga della mia storia con la sua Judas, che messa in bocca a un angelo… xDDD niente, è Balthe, lui può (e lo amiamo per questo).
> 
> Trashate a parte, diciamo che con questo capitolo incominciamo ad' entrare in ciò che sarà veramente la storia, anche se il nostro caro Dean non ha avuto ancora la parola, perdonatemi, ma ci tengo a fare le cose bene e con calma, contando soprattutto che magari molti di voi non hanno visto il film che è lo scheletro portante della ff e quindi questo tipo di angelo può essere disorientante. Il prossimo capitolo sarà effettivamente quello d'inizio, dopo queste due premesse.
> 
> Alla fin fine non c’è molto da dire, o meglio che non vi voglio dire, ma che dovrete scoprire pian piano, insieme a Cass e Dean, magari preciso solo che la definizione di “Ali di Desiderio” come le ho presentate qui e la loro funzione, sono del tutto inventate da me, anche perché il film originale si chiamava “Il Cielo sopra Berlino”, sono stati gli anglosassoni –non chiedetemi per quale ragione- a chiamarlo “Wings of Desire”. Chissà magari hanno fatto il mio stesso ragionamento (oppure, come sospetto, c’è una soluzione molto, MOLTO più semplice e io mi sono complicata la vita xD).

**Author's Note:**

> ***Angolino del cambia-colore***
> 
> Ebbene sì, questa è un AU di Wings of Desire, ossia il Cielo sopra Berlino, e di Faraway so Close, ossia Così lontani, così vicini. Ammetto la mia ignoranza e confesso di non avere mai visto il remake americano di questi meravigliosi film, ossia City of Angels, quindi qualsiasi riferimento ad esso è al di là del mio volere.
> 
> La long non sarà un ripercorrere gli eventi del film, ma semplicemente l’utilizzare l’universo creato dal film, quindi non penso ci saranno grandi spoiler sulla trama, però per chi avesse intenzione di vederlo a breve io avviso comunque :)
> 
> Per il resto, bhe, non c’è molto da dire:
> 
> 1)Il titolo di questo prologo, perché di prologo si parla anche se la definizione non è precisa in questo caso, è Little Wing, un assolo del mitico Jimi Hendrix che io ho scoperto come cover di Kirk Hammett, chitarrista dei Metallica. Ho scelto questo splendido assolo proprio perché è strumentale, non ci sono parole, non vere almeno. C’è solo la vibrazione della chitarra, come in questo capitolo c’è solo la vibrazione delle Grazie di Balth e Cass.
> 
> 2)I Metallica avranno un ruolo in questa storia e aleggeranno intorno ai nostri eroi, ovviamente accompagnati dai sacrosanti Black Sabbath, ACDC, Motörhead, Kansas, Queen, Asia, Survivol, Europe, U2, Rolling Stone, Beatles e tanti quanti ve ne vengano in mente. I Metallica però avranno sempre un posticino particolare e faranno praticamente sempre da titolo ai capitoli.
> 
> 3)In alto, scritto tutto in corsivo e in inglese, il pezzo che introduce Faraway so Close, quindi niente di mio.


End file.
